Marshmallow Pie at the Jonas Ponies Concert
by pmcollectorboy
Summary: Rainbow Dash takes Pinkie Pie and the Cutie Mark Crusaders to a filly pop concert after Applejack bails on the event. Hilarity and a valuable lesson ensues.


My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Marshmallow Pie at a Jonas Ponies Concert

Rated: PG

Themes: Language,comedic violence, and implied adult conduct

by Mario Rodgers

Approximate length: 6 pages

Author's note: A short side story to tide you over while I think of ideas for Part Two: Pinkie Pie's Tale. A bit of warning. This fic is likely to cheeze some people off. It was written just for goofy fun. If you're the kind of person that likes to keep Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash "pure", I'd suggest you stop reading. This side story gets pretty weird and is otherwise pointless.

Rainbow Dash sighed in frustration. Not only did Applejack NOT give Rainbow Dash enough money for tickets, forcing the pegasus to cover the rest, but Applejack decided that work was more important than play and bailed, leaving Rainbow to deal with. . . with. . .

"Oh my ponies! Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? Cuz I'm excited! I've never been so excited! Well except for the time that I saw Twilight walking into Ponyville and I went *GASP*. But really that's neither here nor there because. . ."

"PINKIE PIE!" Rainbow Dash grumbled. "Ugh. Applejack. Why didn't you tag along? Not only do I have to put up with. . . Pinkie Pie. Not only do I have to babysit. . ."

A trio of fillies ganged up on Rainbow Dash's legs as she pulled out the tickets from her saddlebag. "Oh thank you thank you thank you auntie Rainbow Dash!"

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders. . ." Rainbow Dash sighed. "F-f-f-fidgeting horse flies! I'm NOT an auntie!" she exclaimed as the kids bounced up and down and darted here and there along with Equestria's oldest sugar-addicted child. "But I have to get dragged to a concert that I'm not going to like! Not just any concert. Not a rock concert. Not a death metal concert. But. . ."

The music started as Rainbow Dash plopped the tickets on the turnstile. The ticket taker pony shredded their tickets, placed them into the box, and admitted the gang into the stadium.

"Hey there fillies and gentle. . . Hey there fillies! Let's make some noise!" came the booming voice of a young stallion on the microphone as a wave of screams filled the air.

"Hurry hurry hurry, Rainbow Dash. The concert is already starting!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"The Jonas Ponies. . ." Rainbow Dash finished.

The concert took place in an open air stadium with only the grassy hillside as seats. Rainbow Dash scouted out and secured a large patch of soft grass big enough for the five of them.

"Stay put!" Rainbow barked at Pinkie Pie and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "I'm going to go get refreshments. Oh ponies. . ." Rainbow Dash sighed at the thought. Unlike Rarity, Rainbow hated spending money, especially on others.

She made her way to a concession stand. An adolescent colt operated the stand, looking like he'd rather be somewhere else. He had his head resting on the counter in boredom and giving it a healthy coating of drool.

"HEY!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

The force of Rainbow's shout got the pony's attention, and he woke up with a start, banging his head on a sign.

"That's sick, dude!" said Rainbow.

The pony shook the cobwebs from his head, spotted Rainbow, and then smiled. "Well hello there, sweet cheeks. Are you seeing anypony?"

"I'm giving you my money. Don't give me an excuse to give you a fat lip! And I don't date toddlers!"

An audible "Oooooooooooooh!" raced through the air.

The pony blushed and shrank away. "Yes ma'am. What will I be getting you?"

"One large bucket of popcorn. Three regular buckets of popcorn. One jumbo lollipop covered with candy floss. And five regular sized hay smoothies."

The pony at the concession stand prepared her order and took her money. The popcorn and lollipop were placed into a tray and placed on Rainbow's back. The drinks were placed into a special carrier with a strap and hung from her neck. Rainbow Dash carefully walked back over to her spot with these items. The music changed as she started walking. Some song called "Video Pony". When she got back, she discovered Pinkie Pie standing on her head and Sweetie Belle missing.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow chastised. "I thought I told you to stay put!"

Pinkie got upright and blinked her impossibly large eyes. "I DID stay put. Silly. You didn't tell me I couldn't stand on my head while staying put."

"But where's Sweetie Belle? Can't I trust you to watch the kids?"

Pinkie Pie snorted. "Well of course you can trust me to watch the kids. You didn't tell me what to do with them if one of them misbehaved or went missing. I think Sweetie Belle went to go climb on some equipment." Her last sentence she said rather nonchalantly as she went back to standing on her head.

Rainbow Dash groaned in frustration as she went to go track down Sweetie Belle. She found the filly blowing drying her mane with the force of the music coming from an oversized set of speakers, and she was balanced precariously on some electric guitars. Rainbow Dash flew up and grabbed Sweetie Belle by the tail and placed her on Rainbow's back.

"Gotcha," said Rainbow Dash. "You know. I've got a good mind to give you a sound spanking. But Rarity will absolutely KILL me if I did."

"I'm sorry, Rainbow," Sweetie Belle whined.

"Aww it's not your fault, kiddo. Pinkie Pie was supposed to be watching you."

"Are you going to give Pinkie a spanking?"

"NO! She might enjoy it!"

Rainbow moved back to their spot on the hillside. This time Pinkie Pie was counting fireflies.

"You know, Pinkie. For somepony who begged to come along to this concert, you certainly spend an awful lot of time not listening to the music," said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh I'm listening. Last song to play was Video Pony. The fireflies help me concentrate."

"Like heck they are. Now Scootaloo's missing, and Apple Bloom drank from ALL FIVE of the hay smoothies!"

Pinkie Pie pointed off in one direction while never taking her eyes off the fireflies. "Scootaloo's that way. She's messing with punker chicks."

"Punker chicks at a Jonas. . .? ARGH! Nevermind that! Keep an eye on. . . Watch. . . Make sure Apple Bloom doesn't get into trouble!"

Rainbow Dash headed off to find Scootaloo, grumbling along the way about Pinkie Pie. "Confound that pony. She drives me to aggravation." Sure enough, Rainbow found Scootaloo chatting it up with a rather rough looking group of borderline adult ponies clad in leather and spiked bracelets.

"And that's why my friend Rainbow Dash can kick your. . ."

"Awesome music!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, a little bit louder than she had intended. Rainbow Dash then muffled Scootaloo and dragged her backwards.

"Yeah! I love the Jonas Ponies!" said one gum-popping teen pegasus.

"Let's go, Scootaloo," said Rainbow Dash under a muffled breath as they walked away. "I spared Sweetie Belle's butt because I don't want Rarity kicking my tail later on. Who knows what she can do with those sewing pins of hers? YOU, on the other hand, are going to get it for putting yourself in stranger danger and for not being related to anypony I know or even care for."

"But Rainbow Dash. I wasn't in any stranger danger. I was just trying to tell those ponies that you can. . ."

"Not another word! Behind the outhouse! NOW!"

Scootaloo dragged her hooves as she headed towards an outhouse that was tucked away in a very far and private corner of the concert. She ducked behind the far corner and Rainbow Dash followed.

"I promise this will be short and sweet because I like you too much."

"Funny way of showing it," replied Scootaloo.

Rainbow decided the tail was the best method of dealing punishment. She didn't want to use her hooves as she knew she was rather strong.

"Ready?" said Rainbow Dash. "One. . .Two. . ."

WHAP!

Rainbow Dash headed back towards their spot on the grass. Scootaloo followed, dragging her hooves along the way. She didn't cry, whine, or sniffle but had the biggest sourface Rainbow had ever seen.

Rainbow Dash sat down on the grass and sighed as she looked at her lone bag of popcorn with no drink to wash it down. Over to her left, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were chatting, albeit blissfully quietly.

"Hey what happened?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Scootaloo.

"Didya get a spankin'?" teased Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo shrank away and turned her head from her friends. "I said I don't want to talk about it," she repeated, even more quietly than before.

"A spanking?" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. She turned her head towards Rainbow. "Rainbow! How could you?"

Scootaloo shrank away even more at the loudness of Pinkie's declaration that, yes indeed, Scootaloo had been administered a spanking. Scootaloo took one of her popcorn bags, emptied the contents on the ground, and placed the bag on her head.

"Pinkie Pie! Could we please enjoy the concert now?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie made a grumpy face. "Well okay. But I'm going to call you Captain Meaniepants from now on! Or at least until the end of the evening."

Rainbow sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

The concert wore on. A song played and Rainbow Dash grumbled. Another song played and Rainbow Dash sighed. A third song worked its way under her coat. A fourth song tickled a nerve. A fifth song flat out grabbed her funny bone and claimed ownership. Before too long, Rainbow Dash did her best to hum along even though she didn't know a single song. Her mood had improved and, apparently, so had Scootaloo's.

However, towards the end of the concert, Rainbow Dash heard some sniffling. At first she thought it was Scootaloo finally acting up, but when she turned her head, Apple Bloom was crying.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash rushed over to her.

"What's wrong, Apple Bloom?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Mah stomach doesn't feel good," Apple Bloom whined.

"Oh horse apples! Those smoothies were bad!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

Apple Bloom's crying got worse, and Rainbow Dash started panicking.

"I'll go get help!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Pinkie Pie disappeared in a pink blur. She came back a little later, happily trotting along in her trademarked trot with a couple of the punker chicks following behind. Rainbow Dash gasped.

"Pinkie Pie! Are you out of your pony mind? Why did you get them?"

"Hey it's our little pegasus friend from earlier," said the bubble gum popping filly.

"My friend has a tummy ache," said Scootaloo.

"Aww ain't that a shame," said a bigger filly, presumably the leader. "Well bugger if I knew what to do. I ain't a doctor."

"Is that REALLY the kind of language to use around the kids?" Rainbow Dash quipped. "Isn't there some kind of medical station around we can take her to?"

"I don't want a doctor! I'm scared of doctors!" Apple Bloom cried.

"Ooh. Me too," said bubble gum popper.

"Well what if you had something to put your mind at ease while you get checked out?" said the leader.

"I've got an idea!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, her eyes glimmering with pride.

Pinkie Pie disappeared again. But before too long, Rainbow Dash heard that unmistakable sound of audible saccharine piercing the air via the speaker system.

"Testing. Testing. Is this thing on? I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Yup. Sounds good."

"Oh no," Rainbow gasped. "Pinkie Pie. Why do you always have to be an embarrassment?"

Even though the concert was over, Pinkie Pie's hijacking of the microphone didn't stop people and crewponies from gazing at her in exasperation and wonder.

"Excuse me, everypony. My name is Pinkie Pie and my friend Apple Bloom is feeling rather upset from some bad smoothies. If you had the smoothies, please stop drinking them. Also, she needs to see a doctor but she's kinda scared. If there's anypony out there that can put her mind at ease, I would really appreciate it. Maybe one of the Jonas Ponies can sing her a song? I know my good friend Rainbow Dash would like that as well."

"AAAAAAAAARGGH!" exclaimed Rainbow.

At that point, Pinkie Pie was tackled by security. Rainbow Dash then got mad.

"Hey! Not so rough with my friend!" Rainbow shouted.

Then suddenly one of the Jonas Ponies turned around from where he was about to walk off stage. "Wait. Is that Marshmallow Pie? It IS Marshmallow Pie!"

Security let Pinkie Pie stand up and the other Jonas Ponies came out on stage.

"Oh. You know me?" asked Pinkie.

"Marshmallow Pie!" exclaimed the Jonas Ponies in unison.

"Sure we can sing for your friend while she gets checked out. Just lead the way," said the oldest.

"What?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash in surprise. She then promptly fainted.

When Rainbow Dash woke up, the first words she said were "Marshmallow Pie." She heard Pinkie Pie giggle and found herself on a cot.

"Back from commercial break?" said Pinkie.

"Huh?" breathed Rainbow Dash as she rubbed her head. "Where am I?"

"Still at the concert," came the familiar voice of one of the Jonas Ponies. "You're at the medical center with your friends."

"Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh," exclaimed Rainbow Dash when she saw that the Jonas Ponies were there.

"Hello there, Rainbow Dash." Apparently the punker chicks were there as well.

Rainbow Dash then suddenly feigned a cool attitude. "I mean. Hello there, Jonas Ponies. You're cool and all. I mean if I were to like your sort of music. How's Apple Bloom?"

The concert's medical pony looked up from where he was reading a chart. "Just a case of food poisoning. I already gave her tummy medicine and some antibiotics. She said they 'tasted weird'. So I know she's a normal filly."

Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Do you want us to sing for you and Apple Bloom now, Rainbow Dash?" asked one of the Jonas Ponies.

Apple Bloom bounced up and down but Rainbow Dash fidgeted. She still felt kind of weird liking this filly pop stuff. "I don't know. You can sing for Apple Bloom. I'm more into songs like Immortal Gloom and stuff."

"Ah. Top tune," said another one of the Jonas Ponies. "What do you think, guys? Do you know Immortal Gloom?"

"Yeah I know Immortal Gloom, but is that really the kind of song we should be singing in front of the fillies?"

"Well perhaps not," replied Rainbow Dash. "It's kind of a dark song. I just think it's cool that you actually know Immortal Gloom."

"We'll sing Video Pony then. A one and a two and a. . ."

You met in work, you should've known better.

It's gonna suck when the camera stops rolling.

And you'll find out soon that the treatment wasn't worth it.

They're all the same, they all want the money.

They're all insane, they live for fame, honey.

They laugh at you when you're not being funny.

Well I've been here before.

And I've seen first hoof and front row seat.

This little thing they call a video pony.

Video pony rocked my world for a whole two seconds.

And now I know I'm not about to be another victim.

Of the video pony syndrome.

Get out of my face. Get out of my space.

Get some class and kiss the past.

Cause I'm not about to be another victim.

Of the video pony syndrome.

Everypony clapped, including the punker chicks. Rainbow Dash then turned towards Pinkie Pie.

"So Pinkie Pie. What's this Marshmallow Pie, nonsense?"

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Oh you don't want to hear the story."

"Yes I kinda do."

"Marshmallow Pie is sort of a running joke. Back when I was a groupie for White Noise. . ."

Rainbow Dash snorted and fell over laughing. "Oh Pinkie Pie. You are so random. YOU? A groupie for White Noise?" She continued laughing.

"Well you wanted to hear the story, didn't you?"

Rainbow Dash wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. Wait. You're serious! Oh my ponies! Pinkie Pie. . .was. . . a groupie! For WHITE NOISE!"

"Well we would play this prank called Marshmallow Pie on members of Thirty Nine Normal and groupies for Spider Bite," Pinkie Pie continued.

"Ah. You'd better not tell what Marshmallow Pie is," said one of the Jonas Ponies. "It's kind of a nasty prank."

"But how did clean cut singers like the Jonas Ponies find out about Marshmallow Pie?" Pinkie asked.

"Well our manager used to know a pony who used to know a pony who used to know White Noise and couldn't stop talking about Marshmallow Pie."

"Well now we've got a different version of Marshmallow Pie right here!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"We do?" asked Rainbow.

"Sure! Marshmallow Pie is sugar, marshmallows, and a crusty shell. I'm the sugar. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are the marshmallows. And you. . ." Pinkie bumped Rainbow's shoulder with a hoof. "Are the crusty shell."

"Ha ha," said Rainbow Dash in a monotone.

"Well. We'll be off then," said one of the Jonas Ponies.

Everypony departed the tent of the medical center and bid the Jonas Ponies farewell. As Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders headed home back to Ponyville after a long day, the punker chicks followed. Rainbow Dash started a conversation and found out they weren't bad fillies at all. It had turned out that Scootaloo was telling them that Rainbow Dash could "kick their workout routine into high gear." As the punker chicks went their own ways, Rainbow Dash swallowed a lump when she realized she had just paddled Scootaloo's backside for no darn good reason. Rainbow Dash soundly apologized, several times in fact, and bought everypony ice cream.

"Rainbow Dash?" said Pinkie as she licked her pinkalicious praline.

"Yes, Pinkie?"

"Marshmallow Pie. It. . . it's not one of my prouder moments in life. PLEASE please please don't tell any of the other ponies, especially Twilight."

"You have my promise," said Rainbow Dash.

"Cross your heart and hope to fly?"

"Stick a cupcake in my eye."

The following morning, Rainbow Dash flew over the town square, practicing some intermediate tricks and humming some bars of Video Pony. Twilight Sparkle passed by below.

"Oh hello there Rainbow Dash," said Twilight. "What are you singing?"

Rainbow Dash decided to land. "How did you know I was singing?"

"A new spell I'm trying called Magic Ears."

"How is it?"

"Can't wait for it wear off! I can hear EVERYPONY's words within two hundred feet!" She then changed the subject. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Yeah! I did! A night out with Pinkie and the fillies was actually fun."

"Got any Friendship Reports for me?"

"I learned you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. First, whether it's music or a show, I learned that you shouldn't jump to hating something if you've only seen or heard little bits of it. If you give it a shot, you might just grow to like it. And even if something isn't your thing, you shouldn't use that to judge the artist. Or its fans. Second, I learned you shouldn't judge ponies by how they look or act. The rough looking punker chick and the clean cut tenors might both like the same kinds of things as each other and you and might be just as equally nice people. I also learned a valuable lesson about not hitting in anger and stopping to listen first to what some pony has to say, even if that pony is a child. She might know about something better than you."

Twilight blinked at that last part, wondering what it had to do with a concert, but she didn't press the issue. She only said, "Okay. Very good. I'll write that up and address it as your report and send it to Princess Celestia."

Rainbow Dash smiled and started to take back to the air.

But Twilight Sparkle stopped her with a short quip of "Video Pony, huh?"

Rainbow Dash blushed and hummed a few more bars.

The End

Author's note: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is copyrighted by Hasbro and created by Lauren Faust. Show characters are copyrighted by Hasbro. The Jonas Ponies inspired by The Jonas Brothers, copyrighted by Hollywood Records, Columbia Records, and Disney. Video Pony inspired by Video Girl, copyrighted by Hollywood Records.


End file.
